


I fall asleep better in your arms

by softballfaz24



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avatrice, Background Relationships, F/F, Lilith needs a hug, camilou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softballfaz24/pseuds/softballfaz24
Summary: This is my first lilshotgun fic so enjoy.
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lilshotgun fic so enjoy.

Mary was in her room trying to find the right sleeping position. Before she found it she hears a knock at the door

"It's probably Ava looking for Beatrice's room again." Mary grumbled to herself and attempted to fall back asleep. But the knock at the door came again. Mary just rolls her eyes and gets out of bed to tell Ava to fuck off.

"Ava, how many times do I have to keep telling you that this is not Beatrice's room." Mary said as she opened the door to her room. 

"If it's a bad time then I can just leave." Mary looks to see that it was Lilith at the door and not Ava.

"Lilith, hi I didn't think it was you." Mary rubs the back of her neck." What brings you here?" Mary tried not to push the taller woman away because of what happened with the tarask and coming back from hell. 

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk and I heard movement in your room so I assume that you were up. I am sorry if I woke you up." Lilith looked at her feet as she was trying not to look at the shotgun wielder. "But if you don't mind I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." Lilith said in the smallest voice Mary had ever heard.

"Nevermind it's stupid." Lilith turns to leave but Mary grabs her arms before she can make an escape. 

"No, Lilith it okay, baby girl." Mary gave her a smile before leading the two of them to the bed in the room. Mary lays down on the bed and Lilith lays half her hand on top of Mary's chest. 

Mary rubs up and down on the sister back. "Baby girl tell me what is bothering you because I can sense it." 

Lilith looks up to Mary and is trying to hold back the tears that were in her eyes. "When I was dragged to hell. I was surrounded by darkness and loneliness. I-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she started to sob and Mary pulled her into a hug. 

"Sssh Baby girl, it will be all right now. You have me, Camila,Bea and even Ava. We are your family and we would never leave you. I would never leave you" 

Mary just holds Lilith and kisses her forehead as the sister warrior calm down. "If it is too much for you to tell me about it I can wait." Whispers the words onto Lilith's forehead. 

Lilith just nods her head and Mary pulls her closer to her body to wrap the nun in her warmth. Lilith cuddles closer to the warmer body as the women drift off into sleep. 

Mary just lays there and holds the sister warrior. Mary thinks that this poor woman has been through a lot. Mary feels Lilith snuggle a little closer unconsciously grabbing one of Mary's hands and locking their hands together. Mary smiles at the action and feels herself fallen asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monring of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I decided that I was going to make this into a fic. So enjoy

Lilith woke up feeling warm. She picks up her head to see that she was being spooned by Mary, then she remembers the events that happened yesterday before she fell asleep in Mary's arms. Lilith slow turns around in Mary's arms, so she doesn't accidentally wake up the shotgun wielder. Lilith just sits there and looks up to Mary’s face. She takes one of her arms and loops them around Mary to pull her closer for more warmth. 

When Lilith was on the other side she was in a dark space and it was so cold that once you stepped in you died of hypothermia immediately but Lilith never died. She would just sit there cold and lonely no one to help her and no one saves her. She cried every day that she was there, which was a couple of centuries. 

Lilith feels that she is crying so she moves to wipe the tears but two hands wiped them for her. Lilith pulls back to see Mary looking down at her with her hands one Lilith’s face.

“Don’t cry, baby girl. I am here.” Mary moves her hands to Lilith’s back and rubs it up and down to confront the woman. Mary looks at the clock to see that it is 6:45 am and that both of them need to get ready for training Ava today. “Why don’t you take the day off. I will train Ava today and you could train her tomorrow when you feel better.” Lilith doesn't want to be alone right now.

“No” she responded quickly, “ I am fine, I just need something to get my mind off of the things that have happened since.” Lilith pauses because she doesn't want to bring up those feelings again. 

“Okay, baby girl, Whatever you want.” Mary smiles at Lilith and Lilith smiles back which is rarely. Both women got up and got ready for the day. 

“I will go get Ava,” Mary said to the sister warrior. After she put both shotguns into her gun holster. 

And I will help Camila make breakfast.” With that Mary nods to her and heads off to Ava’s room and Lilith goes to find Camila in the kitchen. 

Once everyone sat at the table for breakfast Lilith can feel that something happened because Ava was quiet, too quiet. Camila spoke up.

“So how is everyone's morning so far.” Mary and Ava locked eyes and Beatrice’s face was red as a stop sign. 

“It was good I was able to sleep better than I did most nights,” Lilith said as she tried to break the tension that was in the room. 

“That is good Lilith, how about the rest of you.” Camila said with a big smile. 

Mary spoke up since she sat at the table, “Look at the time, Lilith we have to be at training in like five minutes.” Mary gets up 

“But training is in like an ho-” Lilith doesn’t finish her sentence as she was dragged towards the training grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update as much as I can today. Enjoy

Mary dragged Lilith to the outside gate. After they stopped being able to regain the balance she yelled at Mary. “What is God's name was that, Mary” 

Mary avoided the question “You want to go for a run.” Mary started to stretch her legs. Lilith just looks at her and Mary knows that she is not going to be able to avoid the question. 

“Fine. I told you that I was going to wake up Ava and Beatrice.” Lilith nods at her. “So, I knock on the door to get them up.” Mary’s voice was getting smaller and smaller. “I open the door and walk in on them.” She rushed out so fast that Lilith almost missed what she said. 

Lilith looked at her and just burst out laughing and Mary just scolded her. After a couple of minutes of laughing. “I never thought I would live the day to see you so frustrated.” After the words left her mouth, she immediately regretted it when she saw the look on Mary's face. “Mary, I'm sorry. I didn’t mean.” Mary just turns away and is gone before Lilith is even finished. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later Lilith is on the training grounds looking for Mary. She wanted to apologize for what she said. After Mary left, Lilith decided that she should go for a run and give Mary some time to breathe a little. 

Once she got into the room she saw that Beatrice and Ava were sparring on one of the mats. So Lilith walks over to the pair.

“Hey, guys see Mary.” 

Lilith asks the two and both of them just shake their heads. So at that moment, Lilith knew that something was wrong. With that, she leaves the room with training the last thing on her mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She walks into sister quarters looking for Mary. She checked Mary’s room, Her room, and all of the empty ones but couldn’t find her. She was about to give up until she heard soft crying coming from Shannon's old room. She slowly walks over to the door to see that Mary was curled up in a ball on the bed facing away from the door. 

“Mary” Lilith called out carefully. She didn’t get an answer. “Mary, please I didn’t mean to hurt you. Okay.” Lilith moves closer to the bed. 

Get up and try to get out of the room but is stopped when Lilith grabs her wrist and pulls her closer to her body. Lilith moves her hands to cradle Mary’s face and wipes away the tears that are coming out of her eyes. 

“I didn't think when the words came out of my mouth. When I am with you I forget about dying. I feel like I can be vulnerable when I am with you.” Lilith tears in her own eyes. “I love you Mary, And when I was on the other side I thought about all the times I didn’t tell you that I love you.” Lilith sobbed out. “That I-” 

Lilith didn’t finish her sentence because Mary kissed her softly and slowly. Lilith pulled back a little to look into Mary's eyes to see so much love in her eyes.

“I love you too, Babygirl.” And Lilith pulled her into another Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter Enjoy

Lilith woke up feeling warm. She tried to stretch her arms but they were pinned down. She picked up her head to see that Mary was laying on top of her. She is reminded of the events that happened yesterday. She smiles and looks down at Mary. Who knew the Badass warrior was a cuddler. 

“Looks like someone is a cuddler.” Lilith whispered in Mary’s ear when the older women stirred. 

“Can you blame me you are so warm and soft.” Mary said in a voice full of sleep. Mary opens her eyes and looks up at the nun and smiles.

“So, last night-.” Lilith asked 

What about last night.” Mary replied with a small smile on her face. 

“You kissed me.” Lilith leaned down so close that her and Mary’s lips almost touched. 

“Yea, and I enjoy it.” Mary closes the distance between the two. The kiss lasted about a minute. 

“I enjoy it too.” 

“Good.” Mary leans back in for another kiss. And another until Lilith rolls them over and pins Mary’s hands above her and straddling her hips 

“Lily.” Mary breathed out. Lilith started to kiss down Mary’s neck leaving some very noticeable marks in her path. “Lilith, we have breakfast in 10 minutes.” Mary groaned out when she felt Lilith's teeth bite her pulse point harder. 

“So, We can be a couple of minutes late to breakfast.” She nibble on Mary’s ear. 

“My God.” Mary rolls over and now Lilith is the one underneath Mary. “HAs much as I love to do this with you but us being late to breakfast will raise some eyebrows in our group.” Mary was right and Lilith hated It 

“Okay, but you own me later tonight.” Lilith leaned in for one more kiss but deepen. As she pulled back, got off the bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready leaving Mary breathless.

They got to breakfast on time to see that Camila was sitting by herself. The two warriors walk over to the line to get their breakfast and sit down next to the nun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hi guys,” Camila greeted them as they sat down. “Lilith it looks like you found Mary. I hope that everything has been forgotten and we can move forward by forgiving each other.”

Lilith puts a hand on Mary’s thigh and gives it a squeeze before answering “Yes, We have made up.” 

“Good.” There is silence between the three for a couple of minutes. “Have you seen Bea or Ava on your way over.” Camila asked after poking around at her food.

“I highly doubt that they are going to show up to breakfast.” Mary said to Camila “The light under their room was so bright that it was shining through the cracks of the door.” The table was quiet as they finished breakfast and headed to the training grounds. 

They spend the rest of the day training and tease the halo bearer and sister warrior when they show up a whole hour late to training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary was walking into her room a couple hours later, she started to get ready for her night time routine when she heard a knock at her door. Mary opened the door to see that there was no one at the door. She mumbled about pranking Ava tomorrow. When she closed the door and she turned around she saw Lilith in her room stand there.

“Jesus Lilith you scared the crap out of me.” Lilith didn’t answer, just pinned Mary to the closed wall. “Lilith what are you doing” 

“You got me so worked up this morning I thought I should return the favor.” Lilith gave her a smirk. “And no moving or I stop.”

“Oh sweet God.”

“Not God. My name is Lilith”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, We are have reach the half way point of this fic. All of your lovely comments have made me what to post today. So enjoy this chapter

Lilith wakes up the next day feeling sore in all the right places. She rolls over to see Mary’s bareback. Lilith takes her finger and runs it down Mary’s back tracing the tattoo. It was a small paragraph with words writing in a language that she didn’t understand. She moves to drop a kiss on it. She throws her arm over Mary’s stomach cuddling her closer to keep warm on the chilly morning. She stays like that for a couple of minutes thinking about what the tattoo says. 

“It German.” Mary said out into the room. “ She rolled over to face Lilith and see that the women was confused on how Mary knew that she was think about the tattoo. “I can hear your brain thinking miles away.” Mary pulled back from the warm embrace to look Lilith in her eyes.

“It says that love is everlasting right by you.” she paused. “I got it for my mother when I was able to escape the foster system. She got a similar one when I was born. Same words, different language.” Mary went quiet for a moment. 

Lilith just starts tracing the tattoo. “That is nice, I wish I had a similar connection with my mothers. They always never show up to any of my childhood games. Once I turned the age of 16 they told me my legacy and should be prepared to become halo bearer. And when I sent my mother a letter about what happened they said that I wasn’t their child anymore .” She looks away from Mary trying to hide the tears that were coming down her face. 

Mary grabs her face gently so she can see Lilith’s eyes. “Baby girl I am so sorry. That you had to go through that. Why didn’t you tell anyone.” 

“I didn’t want to feel weak around all of you so I just hid my feelings and did do anything just to get my parents to love me again.:” Lilith let the tears fall down her face. 

Mary moves up so can hold with as she cries in her arms. In this moment Mary wanted to strike down everyone that has brought Lilith pain and suffering. 

They stay like that for a couple of minutes until Lilith sobs turn into silent cries. “You okay baby girl.” Mary kisses her forehead. Lilith nods her head and pulls away. She turns her back to see what time it was 4:59 am. 

“It looks like it is almost time to get up.” Lilith untangles herself from Mary. She moves to pick up her clothes from last night. She goes to put on her when she feels strong arms wrap her from behind

“ How about we shower together so we can save some water.” Mary bite her ear and places a kiss under it. Moving down her neck. Kissing the marks that have formed from last night. 

“Let go save the planet.” Both of the women let off a laugh as they walk into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Next Lilith and Mary talks in the morning


End file.
